The Difference Between
by JayceV
Summary: Jason's whole world revolved around the night. He didn't want the blinding daylight to outshine the stars. But Harper had never seen stars. Perhaps, he'd have to show her. (Pre- Death in the Family)
1. Chapter 1

_All was quiet in Gotham—which was never a good sign. Jason took a running start before diving off a building and onto the next, landing with a clean tuck and roll. He peaked over the edge of the roof, ready to pounce at the first sign of danger. A voice rang in his ear._

_"Batman to Robin. What's your location?"_

_"Robin to Batman. I'm looking over Main Street."_

_A beat passed. "Alright. I'll have Agent A send over the Batmobile to take you to the cave."_

_Jason scoffed. "It's only 10 o' clock. I can patrol a little longer."_

_"Robin." Jason tensed. That was his Batdad voice. There was definitely no winning tonight. But that wouldn't stop Jason from arguing. __"I know what you're thinking, but-"_

_"Robin, it's a school night," Batman interrupted._

_"Yes, it is. And I've been thinking, we should really be boycotting school. I mean, have you seen a teacher's paycheck? And don't even get me started on the mob mentality of what those neanderthals call a football team. Honestly-"_

_"Do not make me ask again." Any novice would take that as a tone of anger, but Jason recognized it as the voice of a grown man dressed in a bat costume trying his best. So for this reason, and this reason only, he dropped the argument. But not before muttering, "It's this kind of oppression that fuels the fire of broken patriarchy, B."_

_He knew Batman could sense the smirk in his voice. "Batman out."_

_The Batmobile pulled up in a nearby alleyway. Jason leapt off the roof, maneuvering into a back flip and landed softly beside the vehicle. Once he was inside, an automated voice greeted him. "Welcome, Robin. Autopilot is set for the Batcave."_

_Jason pursed his lips. The night was still young and the ride back to the cave always seemed far too quick. Surely, the old bat wouldn't mind a detour. It would only take five minutes longer, ten tops._

_"Batmobile, could you turn off autopilot?"_

_If anything, Batman should be proud. After all, this would be good practice for when he got his license._

* * *

"You're benching me?"

Jason headed down to the cave to grab his suit for patrol. But his guardian, as always, had something else to say on the matter.

"After what you pulled last night? You're lucky I'm even letting you in the Batcave," said Bruce. After returning over half an hour late, Jason received a lecture from both Bruce and Alfred. Apparently, taking a joyride was 'an amateur move' and 'completely reckless.' And maybe they did have a point, but he would rather have a tea party with the Joker than admit he made a dumb mistake.

"It's not that big a deal-"

"It's illegal," Bruce fired back.

Jason blew a piece of hair from his face. "I'd say more of a technicality."

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh. "Jay, you're sixteen. I'm not trying to be the bad guy, I just want you to take some responsibility. That's all I ask."

This was not a statement, but a peace offering. Neither liked to fight with each other, yet it happened all too often. Alfred suspected it was due to lack of communication and their stubbornness. Jason thought it was because Bruce wasn't exactly a 'let's talk about our feelings' kind of guy. No, more like an 'I'll keep all my emotions right here, and then one day, I'll die' type of dude. Although, he doubted Bruce had anything in common with John Mulaney of all people.

"How long am I being benched?" It was a begrudging acceptance rather than a real apology, but that was a start.

"Just a week," Bruce answered calmly.

He supposed a week was not so bad. That would give him time to finish all his homework. Damn Mr. Patterson for assigning a seven page essay to do in three days. Huh, maybe he really should boycott school. Though, Bruce would not like the sound of that.

Taking the silence as an answer, Bruce's hand awkwardly hovered over Jason's shoulder before giving it a hesitant pat. "That's my boy."

Jason held back a cringe. Bruce was never one for physical affection. He always counted on the other person to make the effort. And with Jason not exactly being a warm and fluffy kid, it was no surprise that the duo liked to keep their distance. Still, after all they'd been through over the past year, Jason found it strange that the most welcoming person at the manor was not the man who adopted him, but his butler instead. Not that it bothered him, though. After all, growing up in Crime Alley wasn't all unicorns and rainbows. The last thing a kid like him expected—let alone wanted—was someone in his personal space.

So, with that awkward exchange, the conversation ended and Bruce took off on patrol. The next two days would continue similarly as Jason preoccupied himself with school work. However, by the third day, he could no longer contain himself.

"Alfred! I'm bored." Jason's complaints came out muffled as he lay face down on the couch.

The butler in question dusted off a vase looking unaffected by the boy's attitude. "Oh dear. Shall I alert the press?"

Jason finally looked up, sending him a playful glare. "Bruce is out of town. You can drop the sass, y'know?"

"It would do you well to take your own advice then, Master Jason," said Alfred.

He groaned and flipped onto his back so that he was facing the ceiling. Three days without being Robin felt like three months. How could normal kids follow the same routine everyday? Wake up, eat, go to school, eat again, then sleep—rinse and repeat. Just thinking about it put him to sleep.

Sure, he liked school. It was the first time he learned something other than how to pickpocket. But being Robin was a different story. Nothing could replace the adrenaline rush as he watched from high above the city. The anxious churning in his stomach coupled with uncontainable excitement. Those awestruck looks when Batman and Robin swooped in to save the day. And on those special nights as he grappled from building to building, it felt like he was _flying_. Jason couldn't contain the smile that swallowed his face. For the first time in forever, he wasn't on the streets scraping to survive. No, he was _living_.

So yeah, anyone could say that Jason seemed a little eager to get back to patrolling. Amidst his brooding, the doorbell rang. "Alfie! Someone's at the door!"

"Astute observation, Master Jason," Alfred said. "What would I do without you?"

The front door creaked halfway open. "Is there some-... oh my."

Jason sat up and glimpsed at the doorway. A stout woman glanced up at Alfred almost hesitantly, a myriad of emotions crossed her face. The way she opened and closed her mouth reminded him of a gaping fish. An amused chuckle escaped his lips at the thought. But Jason's entertainment was short lived as a girl nearly pushed the other woman over. She shook with so much energy that Jason was sure she was on crack.

But he couldn't help but be intrigued. There was something so familiar about these two, but Jason just didn't know what. The younger of the pair, or the excited one, stepped forward and flashed a smile that could give Superman a run for his money.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Alfred."

* * *

Harper was about ready to pull her hair out. They'd been waiting outside the mansion for over an hour in their beat-up minivan. And she had to reiterate, they were waiting outside a _mansion_. She knew her uncle had been rubbing elbows with some pretty wealthy people, but damn. No one mentioned he worked for a millionaire.

Meanwhile, Harper sat in a van filled with loose change and expired cereal under the seats waiting for her mother to grow a spine. She glanced over at the woman who was on her fifteenth rehearsal conversation. "Mom, it's gonna be fine. Can we just go in now?"

Her mother tugged at the coffee-colored hair covering her face. "I don't know, honey. It's been so long since we've seen each other. He might not even remember me."

"You're his sister," Harper deadpanned.

"It is more complicated than that. We didn't even grow up together. I can't just storm into this place and ask for favors," she frowned. "This was a mistake. We should just go home."

When her mother reached for the keys, Harper grabbed her wrist. "No, Mom. We did not drive eight hours for you to get cold feet. I am going to ring that doorbell and you are coming with me."

She marched out of the car before her mother could protest. Harper didn't have to look back to know who was behind her. "I'm only going through with this because I love you."

Harper smirked and motioned toward the door. "Go ahead."

After an eternity of debating, her mom finally rang the doorbell. Muffled voices could be heard from inside. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the man himself. Harper had to hold back a gasp. She knew her uncle was significantly older than her mom, but there had to be at least a thirty year difference. Any part of his head that wasn't bald grew silver hairs. And despite that, something about his aura was just so _young_.

It seemed both of them preferred uncomfortable silence to speaking. That was okay, she would gladly break the ice. Jumping in front of her mother, Harper stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Uncle Alfred. I'm Harper."

That was enough to snap the two out of their stupor. He turned to her. "Oh-uncle? I did not realize Winona had children."

Harper suppressed a laugh. It had been a while since someone used her mother's full name. "Actually, just one child... Could we come in?"

"Oh, of course," he said ushering them in. "Excuse my manners. I am just a bit surprised."

Winona, as Alfred would say, wrung out her hands. "Right-uh sorry. I actually don't have your number so, I couldn't call in advance. So, I asked Mom for your address... but now I realize I could have asked for your number too which is stupid. Sorry, again."

She looked down at her feet. Alfred put a hand to her shoulder and gave a light smile. "It is always a pleasure to see family," he then looked to Harper, "And it is an equal pleasure to meet new family."

Harper smiled to herself. This was her first time meeting a non-immediate relative and it was going better than she hoped. The rest of her family lived in England doing who-knows-what. Well, at least on her mother's side. Alfred was the only one who resided in the states. Harper often wondered if he had lost his accent much like her mother who now spoke with a mixed English American accent. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

The small talk droned on for awhile. Of course, it was expected given the siblings hadn't seen each other in years. Harper hoped in due time they could move past the awkward greetings and formalities. She'd known little to nothing about her extended family, but now the universe gave the opportunity to become more than a stranger to her uncle. Harper was not about to waste it.

"So, Uncle Alfred, how'd you land this butler gig?"

Something in his eye sparkled with what could solely be described as playfulness, as if Harper stumbled upon an inside joke that only he knew. "Well, the story is dreadfully long-winded. I think it best we save it for another time."

A snort came from across the room. Harper turned and saw a dark-haired boy on the couch. In the excitement of meeting her uncle, she must have missed him. The boy shrank under her gaze, seemingly regretting revealing his presence. Alfred noticed her eyeing the young man and cleared his throat. "Of course, I have not introduced you. Winona, Harper, this is Master Jason. He is Bruce Wayne's son."

"_Adopted_ son," he corrected.

Harper furrowed her brow. "Master Jason? Is that like your whole name or-"

"-It's just Jason, actually. Jason Todd," he said.

Another silence washed over the room. She was getting really sick of those. Surprisingly, Winona was the one to break it. "Alfred, can we talk in private?"

He nodded and led her away. Harper cast Winona a reassuring look before she disappeared. Hopefully, he wouldn't be angry about the bomb her mother was about to drop. She felt Jason's stare and decided to join him on the couch. He didn't like talking either. Once again, she'd have to do all the heavy lifting. "So what does your dad do for a living?"

"He's not my dad," Jason said roughly.

"Oh. Well, then what is he?"

A beat passed. "My guardian, I guess."

Harper nodded. "Okay. So, what does your guardian do for a living?"

For a moment, he looked genuinely puzzled. "Honestly, I don't really know. I don't think Wayne Enterprises actually specializes in just one thing. Plus, Bruce doesn't talk about work too much."

"Yeah, I don't really know what my mom does either. Adults are weird like that," she said. Jason hummed in agreement. And the next ten minutes continued the same way. After every lull in conversation, Harper would make a desperate attempt to strike up a new one. _Honestly_, she thought, _its like he's never talked to a human before_.

To both their relief, Alfred and Winona returned. They looked calm so that was a good sign. Alfred turned to Harper first. "I have spoken with Master Bruce and he said any family of mine is a family of his. So, you are welcome to stay."

Jason leaned forward. "What's going on?"

This time Alfred met his eyes almost apologetically. "Well, my sister will be away for awhile due to work issues and she can not bring Harper with her. Master Bruce and I offered to house her until the matter is resolved."

"How long is 'awhile'?"

"Just a month," he said.

Jason stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation. Harper took that as normal behavior considering the short time they spent alone together. Still, she hoped he wasn't angry. The last thing she wanted was to live under the same roof as someone who would pout at her existence for the next month. But Harper held out hope that she would grow on him.

Jason, however, did not.

* * *

**A/N And that concludes Chapter 1. It's a bit on the short side, but I hope the introductions do them justice. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Also, I'm currently searching for a beta reader, so if this interests you feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Jason was a little irritated by the new house guest would be an understatement. Harper's favorite hobby was to prod and poke at his personal life which did not go over well with him. She followed him around like a lost puppy and was about as quiet as a chihuahua. Her nosiness made it all the more difficult to keep certain caped secrets. Whenever Bruce disappeared for his nightly activities, Harper rolled out her never ending assembly line of questions.

It was ridiculous. And to top it all off, she had a quality that annoyed him to no end. Maybe it was her chattiness, bright clothes, or even that silly doe eyed look she had going for her. But something about Harper just _screamed _Metropolis.

Only a few days into her stay, Jason was itching to go back on patrol and blow off some steam. School had been his escape from the blonde monster, but Bruce pulled some strings and enrolled Harper at Gotham Academy for the time being. The one thing stopping Jason from a temper tantrum was Alfred. Sweet Alfred who wanted the best for his evil niece and not-so-secretly hoped the two would get along. So, when Harper's first day of school came around and Bruce met him with a stern look, Jason knew he walked into their trap.

And that was how Jason ended up giving Harper a tour of the school.

"These uniforms are seriously uncomfortable," she said pulling at her collar.

"Yeah they're shitty," he said. Jason had no intention of making small talk, so he kept answers brief hoping she would take the hint.

They staggered through the sea of students, searching for Harper's first class. Her short legs struggled to match his pace. "So, what are the students like?"

"Privileged assholes."

"Even your friends?" she asked.

An innocent question that he didn't have an answer to. Luckily, Jason was saved by the bell. Literally.

"This is your class," he said and walked away before she could ask another incessant question.

Jason was Harper-free for two classes. It felt great not having someone breathing down his neck making one-sided conversation. Finally, second period ended and he made a beeline for the door. Normally, Jason enjoyed science class, but Mr. Patterson had a way of squeezing the fun out of everything. Plus, his lab partner looked high out of his mind. Not a good sign when working with a Bunsen burner.

In the hallway, he caught a glimpse of unmistakable blonde hair. There she was—navigating her way through the crowd... with five other girls?

Damn she worked fast. It took Jason nearly three months to make eye contact with someone. Yet, Harper had no trouble chatting it up with Nancy Rodriguez, the junior class president. That classified her as at least second level popularity. Jason couldn't even act surprised.

_Chalk it up to Pennyworth charm_, he thought to himself.

One class later, he was still Harper-free. Jason dropped a lunch tray onto his usual table and pulled a book from his bag—_Pride and Prejudice_. Rereading it for the third time wouldn't hurt, he figured.

Jason gripped the cover, engrossed as Elizabeth broke her vow and began to dance with Mr. Darcy when—a tray clattered beside him.

He looked up from his book in annoyance. Who had the audacity to interrupt Jane Austen?

"You're alone," said Harper.

"Yeah, no shit," Jason snapped.

Undeterred by his anger, she shrugged and—rather noisily—opened a bag of chips. He gritted his teeth. "Wouldn't you rather sit with your friends?"

Jason jerked his head in the direction of Nancy Rodriguez's table.

"Nope. I'm good."

Unbelievable. It was like this girl got off on irritating people. Well, Jason wouldn't have it. Bruce knew first hand, he screamed and fought back when provoked. Dealing with Harper Pennyworth would be no different.

Jason gave a nasty glare which was met with a curious look. Her eyes bore into his and to be honest... it was making him uncomfortable. He had half a mind to just walk away and find a new table. _Unofficial assigned seats be damned._

But Jason could not give up that easily. That would forfeit the upper hand. He knew he'd have to wait out the storm. Eventually, Harper would realize he had no interest in making friendship bracelets or whatever things girls did. Jason decided the best course of action was to suck it up until the problem went away. Because it was a universal truth that ignorance was the solution to everything.

So, he broke their strange staring contest and returned to his book. And for the first time, Harper offered the silence that he oh-so craved.

* * *

Perhaps, she was coming on too strong. It wouldn't be the first time.

Harper knew she could be a hard ass. In fact, it was one of her defining traits. But she met her match. Jason Todd was more of a stubborn idiot than she was. He rebuked the very idea of friendship and probably wanted to live out his days as a hermit on a deserted island. Fine by her. She'd find a way to break him. And boy, would it be fun.

But today, Harper decided to cut him some slack. She even let him have his beloved silence during the entirety of lunch. He had his nose stuck in some old-timey book. Boring.

But the lame train didn't stop there. Throughout the five minute walk from the school to Alfred's car, she withheld prying questions and attempts at small talk. Harper thought it would only backfire considering he seemed to have two moods around her: aloof or angry.

She had bigger fish to fry, anyway. Her mother's text messages and calls began to dwindle. Sure, they'd been apart for just a few days, but she appreciated any information her mom could give. This wasn't the first last-minute business trip she embarked on. Ever since she signed with a freelance company, they saw each other less. Harper did not understand why someone who worked in information technology of all things had to leave town. It was all on the internet for crying out loud!

But her mother just laughed and said things were more complicated than that. And she was probably right. Harper never took the time to understand the job because well... it sounded boring.

She sighed and fiddled with the chords of her guitar. Perhaps, this worrying was all for naught. Harper tended to have a big imagination as her mother was so keen on reminding her. Overreactions were not an uncommon occurrence.

_Yes, that was it_, she thought, absentmindedly strumming a tune.

A knock on the door derailed her train of thought. "Come in."

Alfred waltzed in. He somehow made walking graceful. The skill was beyond Harper and to be honest, she was kind of jealous.

"Dinner is ready," he said. But his eyes shifted to her hands and a warm glow overcame his face. "You play the guitar?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I play a lot of instruments. It's a fun hobby of mine."

"Well, you will have to play for me some time," said Alfred. "I should have known. A gift for the arts runs in the family."

Harper's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Long before I worked for the Waynes, I was something of an actor. My brother as well."

"I love acting. At my old school, I got the lead in a musical," she said.

Sure, the role hadn't been ideal, but it was a lead nonetheless. Being the evil plant in Little Shop of Horrors required far more talent than playing Audrey. She was a lame object of affection for Seymour in her opinion. At least the plant actually did something interesting. Audrey just stood there while Seymour gawked at her. However, the theatre community message boards seemed to disagree.

Alfred's eyes seemed to twinkle. "A singer and musician? Perhaps, I should have Master Bruce turn a spare room into a studio for all your instruments."

Harper flushed. "Uncle Alfred, that sounds like a lot of trouble for someone whose only staying a month. You really don't have to."

He merely smiled in return. "Well, then I guess you will have to come visit more often then. That is, of course, if you feel comfortable doing so."

"Definitely." Harper didn't have to hesitate. She was finally learning about her family. It was a dream come true. And now she knew acting ran through her blood. The Audreys of the world had better watch out because Harper was going to Broadway.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, come along before the food gets cold."

* * *

"So Mr. Wayne-"

"Bruce is fine."

"Right. Sorry."

Dinner was going...okay. At least, Harper hoped so. From what she gathered, Bruce and Jason were not accustomed to this much talking. The past few nights, the only noise was the clinking of silverware and the occasional 'how was your day' which was met with a 'fine.' It was impossibly annoying.

She longed for those late-night talks with her mom on the couch while they ate Chinese food. Their gossip and laughter would drown out the Full House reruns that they pretended to watch. Her mother would go on about those HR snobs and Tiffany from accounting who stole food from the fridge. Back before her new job and long work hours.

How could anyone live in complete silence their whole life? The thought was maddening. Obviously, everyone in this place has their own shit going on, but nobody was willing to talk about it. Harper planned to change that, but it would take more than one dinner. She'd have to wear down Jason, first.

"So Bruce, what exactly does Wayne Enterprises do?"

"Well, we work with charities to set up-"

Boring. Harper stopped listening. Something about Bruce felt... off. Not in a bad way, but a weird way. His whole persona just seemed so plastic. Everything about him screamed _average Joe who happened to be filthy rich_. But Harper understood enough about people to know that average Joe's didn't exist. Unlike Jason who used the scare tactic on others, Bruce opted for a more subtle approach. Something told Harper that he was as much an actor as Alfred.

"What kind of movies do you guys like?" she chimed in. This earned strange looks from the pair. She probably should have listened before jumping to another topic, but subtlety was never her strong suit.

"The Harry Potter movies are so good," Harper continued. She forced down a nervous laugh.

For the first time, she caught Jason's attention. He tried to come off indifferent, but his eyes gave him away. "Yeah. The books are okay."

Again with those blue eyes. Harper suppressed a smirk. She understood now. Jason was something of a closeted nerd. "I wouldn't know. I've only seen the movies."

He stared at her like she just kicked a puppy and immediately returned to his food.

_The books are okay, my ass_. Well, there went her sliver of progress. Whatever, it didn't matter. Jason had shown his cards and Harper fully intended to use them to her advantage.

"Yes, I've seen those. The second movie was probably my favorite," said Bruce.

Oh, she was going to get these assholes to open up, damn it.

* * *

**A/N Okay that was our look into Harper's perspective. I know we saw her last chapter, but now we get to know her. Also, some of you may notice that I keep bringing up the idea of silence. Just bear with me on that. Hopefully, it'll make sense later. I got this chapter out quicker than expected, so yay! I spent most of my weekend watching the 'A Very Potter' trilogy and cried. Anyway, I'll answer the reviews from last chapter now.**

**lunaxsol: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**KirikaAndo: Thank you for the review! Hopefully, some of your questions were answered this chapter. I can't give too much away, but I feel like you're on the right track.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. I usually respond to reviews so feel free to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing up?"

Shit. He should really brush up on stealth tactics. Especially since, Harper was a night owl. Jason's patrol ban finally passed and he was more than ready to hit the streets. But, as usual, he did not think things through and forgot to take a certain nuisance into account. Now, he could either make up an excuse or ignore her completely. Jason learned the latter prompted more questions, so lying was the best option.

"I wanted a snack before bed," he said nonchalantly.

She pursed her lips and tilted her head. It looked as though she was gauging the truth in his response. Jason didn't know why considering he'd never had a reason to lie before. But he preferred not to waste time wrapping his mind around the inner workings of her crazy brain.

"Alfred says snacks ruin your appetite," said Harper.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's why I'm _trying_ to be stealthy. I don't expect you to understand."

Jason did not expect that much bite in his words, but it was true. She wasn't exactly inconspicuous. And the way Harper remained unbothered by his statement proved she knew it too. He continued down the hallway to the cave, assuming the conversation was over. But the sound of feet dragging on the carpet behind him said otherwise.

"Why are you following me?" He didn't bother to turn around.

"Just because my uncle isn't a fan of snacks, doesn't mean I agree," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Great. Now, he'd have to make a detour to the kitchen. Bruce probably suited up already. This extra trip shaved off time that could be spent fighting crime. Why couldn't he have just said he needed to use the bathroom? Oh right, he was an idiot.

They arrived at the kitchen and Jason reached into the bowl of fruit for a banana. Bruce suggested eating light before patrol. There was nothing more embarrassing than yacking up on a criminal before kicking their ass. Jason began peeling the banana, but couldn't shake the odd look Harper was giving. "What?"

She pulled a face of disgust. "You make a big deal about sneaking into the kitchen for a mystery snack and you go for fruit?"

"If you don't approve of my eating choices, you're welcome to leave." _Please leave._

To his dismay, she ignored his invitation and searched the cabinets for something unhealthy. She wouldn't find anything, though. Alfred kept the kitchen in perfect condition which included the food. After nine o' clock, the junk food mysteriously vanished and not even the world's greatest detective would be able to locate them. Sensing defeat, Harper pouted like a toddler. "What kind of kitchen doesn't have ice cream?"

She slumped into a bar stool and stewed. Jason began planning his escape. He could break off now and pretend to use the bathroom or maybe wait until she went up to bed. Bruce intended to leave for patrol soon, so he had to act fast. But his plots came to a screeching halt when Harper perked at the sight of a newspaper on the bar. "I forgot that Batman lives in Gotham."

Jason furrowed his brow. Where had that come from? He leaned over the bar to look at the newspaper. It read: _Batman and Robin to the Rescue_. A grainy photo of him and Bruce fighting the Scarecrow took up half the page. He remembered that night. It had been a few days prior to his house arrest. Scarecrow kidnapped a group of civilians to test out some new concoctions he developed. Luckily, they showed up before any damage was done.

Harper traced the photo with her thumb. "Who's that kid?"

Had Jason been drinking water, he would have choked. She had to be kidding. "_That kid_? You don't know who fucking Robin is?"

"No? Is he like a sidekick or something?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Sidekick? They're partners in crime!"

Harper had the gall to look amused. "Batman's partner is a fourteen year old?"

Fourteen year old? If Jason hadn't disliked her before, he surely did now. She just knew how to push all the wrong buttons. Did she live under a rock? Sure, Robin was not a part of the Justice League, but he was still pretty famous.

"Sorry. Didn't realize that was sensitive for you," Harper laughed. The anger must have been evident on his face. He did not like that. Normally, Jason held a good enough poker face to get by. But she riled him up so often, it was hard to keep the charade going.

Her eyes softened when she realized Jason wasn't amused in the slightest. Good. He thought she was incapable of taking a hint.

"Okay, but seriously. Who is he?" her voice held genuine interest.

He debated on answering her, but decided to explain. For her sake, of course. Although, Jason never minded delving into his night life.

And so, he gave a short description on the Boy Wonder. However, a short description turned into a full oral essay. He threw in a few anecdotes regarding Robin's bravery and talent. Some details more true than others. He reminisced on the time Robin single-handedly took down Two-Face and the Riddler while disabling a bomb and rescuing Batman from their clutches. Okay, he may have embellished a tad.

But Harper ate up every word out of his mouth. Civilians were all the same in that way. They were too shiny and naive to pick apart truths from lies. Heroes controlled what was real.

"How do you know so much about Robin?" she asked.

A beat passed. "He saved me."

Harper's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? How?"

Jason felt a lump in his throat. He was ready to dismiss her and join Bruce in the cave. But something about the way she looked up at him with undivided attention made him feel... important. Maybe that was why he made a lapse in judgement. Why he decided to give a real answer. "Back when I was an orphan, I lived on the streets. Obviously, it sucked. There's no food, no hope. You have to lose so many things." _So many people_.

He scanned her face, not sure what he was searching for. A reaction maybe or a look of pity. But she patiently waited for him to continue. "Eventually, all I had was just me. And I'll admit, I did some shitty stuff. But one day, Batman found me and I guess he saw something that I didn't because he sent Robin to me. And Robin gave me... hope."

Jason cringed at his words. He wished they didn't sound so cheesy. But it was the only way he could explain. Bruce had done a lot of things. He gave him a home, food, and an education. But Batman gave him something better: Robin.

After saying his piece, Jason expected Harper to throw a pity party or pry for information. He already regretted speaking up. Why had he done it in the first place? Was he that stupid?

But Harper surprised him with a knowing smile. If she wasn't so Metropolis, he might even call it a smirk. "Y'know, this is the most you've ever said to me."

"Yeah? Well," Jason tried to recover, "You're just so annoying, I had to shut you up for once."

Her smile grew wider at his defensive grumbling. He wanted to wipe it off her smug face. Sensing victory, Harper toddled off to bed and wished him goodnight in her sing-song voice.

_Finally_. Jason regained his composure and started for the cave. _Time to get to work_.

* * *

Wind whipped against his cape, sending chills down his spine. He breathed in the sweet smell of smog that Alfred deemed 'flaming garbage.' Oh, how he missed this.

Batman settled into the shadows awaiting Jason's signal. It was a routine armed robbery, nothing fancy. Two guys at the front counter and two guarding the doors. A shaking bank teller stood behind the counter, but there were probably more civilians in the back. Hopefully, they were smart enough to run while the criminals were distracted.

He dropped from his hiding spot, ready to draw fire. "Hey idiots! I don't think that belongs to you."

As predicted, three guns pointed at him, the other still trained on the bank teller. One of the men at the counter, the leader he presumed, inched forward. "Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?"

"I think you're mistaken. You're the one whose gonna be put to sleep," Jason sneered. On cue, shots rang through the air. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he easily dodged the bullets. Their shots were so sloppy, he had time to throw in a few taunts.

"A blind dog is a better shot than you." That seemed to set things in motion.

One of the guys shouted, "Tommy, shoot!"

The man who had the teller at gunpoint, 'Tommy,' shifted his aim, attempting to shut Jason up. Batman took advantage of the opportunity and hit the ground running. He landed a few punches on both the men at the counter before the others trained the guns on their new target.

That was Jason's cue. He rushed over to the civilian who hadn't moved at all since Batman descended. Just great. Jason tugged on his arm, "Run out the back entrance and take anyone else with you."

This was enough to break the man from his stupor. After that, he didn't hesitate to follow the order.

Turning back to the scene, Batman had disabled half the robbers. The remaining men put up a fight. Jason jumped into action, punching 'Tommy' square in jaw. Taken by surprise, his gun clattered to the floor. Before he could even think, Jason kicked it out of reach.

"What do ya know? Boy Wonder's got some bite," he taunted. Tommy launched his fist forward, landing a punch to the stomach. The force sent Jason back a few steps. _Oh, he was going to pay for that_.

Jason rushed forward, hitting him with a swift uppercut followed by a right hook. Disoriented, Tommy tried to fight back, but he was too slow. Each punch he threw was easily countered. Jason wasn't sure when his opponent's nose started to bleed, and it didn't matter. The world fell away until it was just the two of them. He applied pressure to the shoulder blade and jerked his arm backwards with a satisfying crack. Quickly, he kicked the back of Tommy's shin and pinned him to the ground.

"Robin, the cops are on their way," said Batman.

Senses returned, Jason realized Tommy was whimpering. He stood and followed Batman out of the bank. They drove to the cave in silence, as usual. But this silence was different. It felt... hollow.

"Everything is okay, right?" asked Bruce. His eyes stayed on the road.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Bruce let out a hesitant breath. Now, Jason recognized this silence. It was the kind where Bruce had something he wanted to say, but—big surprise—he didn't know how. So instead, he would beat around the bush.

"You're doing well in school? Good grades? No one bothering you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes."

There was a brief pause. "And Harper?"

So that was what this was about. He couldn't even go on patrol without being followed by her. "Harper is... an adjustment."

But Bruce knew he was holding back. "Look, I am... sorry that I didn't talk to you, but I-"

"I get it. You were out and Alfred is family," interrupted Jason. "No brainer."

Bruce remained quiet, but his eyes spoke volumes. He could fool civilians, criminals, even cops. But the old man couldn't pull one over on Jason. The conversation definitely wasn't over. He was just recalculating, like a GPS. When one tactic didn't work, he tried the next.

Ready with a new approach, Bruce spoke, "I just wanted to say I'm proud of you for being okay with this. I know the change is not easy on you."

Simple and straight to the point. Jason liked it. It wasn't often someone was proud of him. In fact, it felt nice to hear, rather than imagine it. But he'd never admit to anything.

They continued to drive in silence. This time, a warm, comfortable silence between father and son.

* * *

Meredith Hayes was a bitch.

However, she was the kind of bitch with power. Everyone in Gotham knew the Hayes family for one specific reason: The Digs. Their business destroyed lives and made money off it. People often wondered how a private investigation firm could rack up so much dough. Well, The Digs happened to be the best in the business. They played dirty and never took no for an answer. Word got around and suddenly, the Hayes' were hired to get dirt on politicians or snoop on major corporations. Needless to say, if someone so much as breathed, the Hayes' would be the first to know.

And being the princess of the family came with perks. With the snap of her fingers, Meredith could expose every little secret in a miserable high schooler's life. Better yet, she could blackmail them until the last of their days.

Obviously, their knowledge was limited to affairs, corruption, and the occasional murder, but Jason swore they'd find a clue on Batman one of these days. It was the only secret The Digs couldn't uncover and he wanted to keep it that way.

But he digressed because that wasn't the point. No, the point was Meredith kept giving Harper the evil eye during lunch and it started to freak him out. Because whatever mistake Harper made, he would more than likely get roped into it.

He turned to her. "Okay what did you do to piss her off?"

Harper dropped her fork in surprise. She wasn't used to him addressing her. "Piss who off?"

"The chick over there trying to laser you with heat vision," he said. Sure enough, Meredith still glared from three tables away.

"I've never seen her around. Are you sure she isn't looking at you?"

Jason shook his head. "She's got the crazy eye and its definitely for you."

"Who cares?" she shrugged.

He gaped at her. "In case you haven't noticed, her family's got dirt on _everyone_. If Meredith has beef with you, you're done for."

Saying her name must have summoned her. The Wicked Witch of the West sneered down at them. But she quickly contorted it into a tight smile, not unlike a constipated dog. "Well, hey there! You're new around here right?"

Jason flinched at her high pitched voice. It resembled the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

Harper flashed a trademarked grin, undeterred. "Yeah, I just transferred here."

Meredith nodded along, as if she had no idea. But he realized she was setting a trap, waiting to sink her claws into the defenseless lamb. Jason could only watch their strange staring contest and tense smiles. Each silently dared the other to speak. He had no clue what sort of weird telepathic communication was going on, but it creeped him out. At least when guys fought, he could predict their next move. But girls? They were a whole other league.

After what felt like ages, Meredith continued speaking. "Interesting. Its a miracle you could afford tuition. You know, with your uncle being _the help_ and all."

She spoke as if it were some earth shattering revelation, but Harper didn't even blink.

Jason, on the other hand, couldn't keep his cool. Because no one... _no one_ was allowed to say a word against Alfred. "The fuck did you just say, Hayes?"

Meredith's gaze snapped to him in a second. This was the reaction she wanted. Her eyes shifted to the book in his hands. "I didn't know they taught street rats how to read."

He didn't have to go to extremes. Maybe just knock out a few of those pearly teeth. She wouldn't miss them. Better yet, he could rip out her hair. Most of it was fake, anyway.

Jason did not realize he was standing until Harper pulled him back down. She wasn't even bothered. "Is there something I can do for you, Meredith?"

"Actually, there is," her voice dropped.

If it was possible, Meredith's glare grew stronger. "Quit ass kissing the SCA board. Especially, Rodriguez."

"What?" asked Harper.

"Oh, don't act coy. Making friends with the junior class president? You're clearly trying to steal what's rightfully mine."

So, that was the dilemma. Meredith ran for SCA president for three years in a row, but never scraped the final two on account of her... hostile behavior. However, the winner, Jasper Reed, mysteriously dropped out of school last week, leaving the position open. And it just so happened goody two-shoes Nancy Rodriguez was also a member of the SCA. The kind of member who could sway a vote in someone else's favor.

"I don't know what you're implying," said Harper.

Something unnerving passed through Meredith's eyes. "Fine. Be difficult. But don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that, she went off to feed her flying monkeys. After a long silence, Harper finally spoke, "What a bitch."

Jason mockingly gasped. "I didn't know a Pennyworth could curse."

She laughed. "Careful. It almost sounded like you made a joke."

He nearly smiled, but caught himself. A joke was one thing, but he couldn't have her think he actually tolerated her. Harper would never let him hear the end of it.

Instead, Jason returned to his book. But he didn't miss her pumping a fist into the air in victory.

* * *

**A/N I finally finished Chapter 3 yay! This one took me a long time and so far, its my favorite. The whole chapter is from Jason's perspective which is something I didn't really plan on, but it happened anyway. This is also the longest chapter I've written for the book which is probably why it took longer to put out. I'm really happy with how it turned out and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, don't be afraid to review or ask questions. I'm happy to give answers as long as they aren't revealing major plot points. Every view, follow, and review gives me so much motivation, so thank you for the support.**

**WHO HAS SEEN TITANS? If you haven't, I highly recommend. Everyone hates it because of the trailer, but trust me the trailer does not do it justice. The show is wonderful and I've been keeping up with the second season. If there are any Titans fans out there who want to talk about the show, feel free to drop a PM.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate your support and hope you stick around for the next chapter :)**


End file.
